


The Business Trip

by yoshiyoshi



Series: Attack On Yaoi One Shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Marco Bott, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Love Bites, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sadism, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: Marco missed Jean so much while he was on his 2 week Business Trip, but he knows he's been a bad boy.





	The Business Trip

"Fuccckkk." 

I was jerking off in my red baby doll lingerine. I knew Jean would punish me, but that wasn't on my mind, that is until my phone rang. 

I panicked, "H-Hello?" "Hey, baby. I'll be home in about an hour. I have a couple of errands to run then I'll be there." "O-Oh ok..." I heard him hum, "Baby...you sound...out of breath. What are you doing?" "N-Nothing!" He got stern. "You _know_ not to lie, Marco."

I sighed heavily, then pouted, "I've been naughty, Daddy..." "Mhm. Tell Daddy what you've done." I whimpered, "I jerked myself off." The line went silent, then he said, "I'm in the driveway." Then he hung up.

I quickly went downstairs, and Jean walked in. "Daddy!" Jean walked past me, into his large kitchen. He ignored me for an entire hour, then while I was sitting in the den, watching him do his work in his open office, he said, "I want you in the Master Bedroom, on your hands and knees." I was happy to get attention. "Yes Daddy."

He came into the bedroom 10 minutes after me, and I felt him caress my ass. "Oh Marco Marco Marco." He chuckled, "You think you're gonna go unpunished?" Jean hit my ass. I whimpered, "Answer me." "No Daddy. I'm sorry." 

Jean went into his chest, and pulled out a paddle, some cream, a ball gag, and cuffs. Jean chuckled as he put the cuffs on me. "Daddy has to punish you now." "Yes. I know." "You didn't know when you were stroking your cock, did you?" I whimpered as he trailed down my back. "And look how damn cute you are. How long did you do it for huh?" "10 minutes."

Jean flipped up my lingerie, revealing my thong. "Count." It wasn't hard at first.  _Slap_ "One..." _Slap_ "Two..." _Slap_ "Three." By five, it was really painful. **_Slap_** "AH! F-Five..." _**Slap**_ I felt tears in my eyes, "Six..." I felt him rub my red ass. "Your freckles are really prominent when your ass is like this." **_Slap_** I was crying full on now. "Seven..." "Shh shh. Only 3 more," Jean cooed. He did the last three all together. **_SlapSlapSlap_** "EIGHT NINE TEN! FUCK!" I sobbed. 

Jean smiled in my ear. "Good boy. Good, good boy." He put the soothing cream on my hot ass. "No need for the ball gag then. You will get your reward." He undid his tie and covered my wet eyes. I felt him take off the cuffs and he put me on my back. "So beautiful." 

Jean kissed my lips, and I didn't dare touch him. His lips were rugged and he tasted like whiskey. He went down my neck and started to make a hickey. I whimpered. "May I touch you?" Jean chuckled, "Yes." I grabbed his soft hair and whimpered. He trailed down inside the lingerine and licked my nipples. "Ah..." Jean pulled down my thong, and started sucking me off, ever so slowly. 

"Ah..." Jean was teasing me. He barely licked the tip, and I moaned. "Daddy..." Jean got up, then came over. "No coming." "Yes Daddy." I felt his finger, cold and long, go inside. "Ohhmmm." Jean teased my stop. "Fuck..." "You know why yes? You don't ever jerk off alone. Do you understand?" "Yes Daddy." "Did you cum at all?" I admitted it. "Yes...the first time I did it." "First time? How many times?" I felt the low anger in his voice. "Twice..."

Jean sighed heavily, "No coming at all then." He went hard on my G spot. "AH! OH YES!" Jean pulled off the tie, revealing his lust filled eyes. "Mhm." Then he stopped, and put the flesh light on me. "Down here. Now." I faced his crotch, and he pulled out his thick cock. "Suck."

The fleshlight was agonizingly good. I made sure Jean felt good. I sucked deeply, and he knew I could take it. "Fuckkk baby. Right there. Choke." I coughed and pulled out. Jean smirked down at me. "Such a cute face. Looked up at me as you do it." I did, and it was embarrassing, even if we had been together for almost 2 years. "Don't get embarrassed now, Baby." I grabbed his thighs and moaned, making him moan. "That's it...I gotta take you, or I'm gonna cum right down your throat." 

He somewhat threw me onto the bed, slightly losing control. Jean opened my legs, turned on the fleshlight, and went in my hard. I barely had any prep, so it hurt like hell. "FUCK Daddy..." Jean growled in my ear. "You are allowed to scream. No coming." 

Jean made multiple hickies as he pounded in me. I was crying hard as he hit my G spot. "OH YEAH! AH AH AH AH!" "Who's your Daddy?" "YOU! YOU ARE!" Jean smirked and then growled. "Shit I'm close. Marco, I love you." He came deep into me, and I cried from pleasure. He took off the vibrating fleshlight, and smirked at me. Once he could settle his breathing, he said, "Don't spill~" Jean winked and slowly pulled out, making me whimper. Only a trail came out from his tip.

Jean lied next to me, "Damn you're good." My cock was begging. "Please...don't leave me like this Daddy." Jean grabbed my hand that was reaching out. "This is your punishment. I'll be in the shower." He kissed my nose and walked to the bathroom. 

He was in there for 10 minutes, and my urge slowly went down. That didn't stop my dick from being hard as a rock. Jean smirked at me and put on gray sweats. He lied on top of me, holding my hands. "You're beautiful, Marco." Jean slowly put his finger in my sensitive hole, making the cum drip out. "Kyah!" "Oooh still wet." I kissed him. "Jean...please. I'm still close..." 

Jean sighed, then chuckled, "I spoil you." He went down on me and started sucking. I grabbed his hair. "Yes! OH YES!" It didn't take long. I came in his hands, then he made me swallow it. "Is my baby happy?" I giggled, "Yes. I love you, Jean." "I love you too, Marco."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short. I'll try to make things longer in my next chapter lmao. Maybe I'll even write fluff.


End file.
